1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote operation program, method and terminal apparatus used for support operation of personal computers and, more particularly, to a remote operation program, method and terminal apparatus remote-operated through network from a remote terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in finance-related industry sectors including banks, dedicated terminals are changed rapidly to personal computers. Although business programs for such personal computers can achieve easy-to-use user interfaces, version upgrades and the like are frequently needed due to function addition of business programs in order to provide customer-oriented products and services. Therefore, as the increasing case in banks and the like, a support stuff in a bank remotely monitors and operates screens of personal computers of bank clerks taking care of customers to provide operation guidance or solve troubles of business programs.
However, in such a conventional remote operation system, especially, a remote operation system for industry sectors concerning money, if it is risky to allow a support staff to perform remote operation unconditionally, the operation is conducted with a setup for allowing a support staff to watch screens only and banning remote operation. Although such operation is effective in preventing a malicious support staff from performing dishonest operation, it is problematic that normal support efficiency is also reduced.